


Busted Ghostbuster

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [420]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, ghostbusting referenced, ghosts implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/24/20: "detective, chaos, unaware"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [420]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Busted Ghostbuster

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/24/20: "detective, chaos, unaware"

“True, Stiles,” Mrs. Whitsun answered, “I was unaware that you’re the best ghost detective in the state, but I’d rather not put my neighbor’s son at risk if there’s really something dangerous down there.”

“Bup! Bup!” Stiles responded, heading down the creaky stairs into the dark cellar.

“You’re not going too?” the elderly woman asked Derek.

“Uh, no.”

Her advisory, “This house is very old, Stiles! Please be care—” was interrupted by sounds of chaos, crashing and clattering that went on and on.

“I’m fine!” Stiles shouted from below.

With a sigh and an eye-roll Derek headed down the stairs.


End file.
